Miss Jones
by lakariana
Summary: Set after the the finale, Alice can't resist meeting Original Hook and the conversation ends up helping them both.


**Author's Note:** Hello, did you enjoy the Finale? I know I did, so bittersweet. That being said, I did have some frustration that we didn't see Alice and Wish Hook's happy ever after, one quick hug after all that time? Really? I also wanted some interaction with Alice and original Hook and so this fic came about. I hope you enjoy reading it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters this has only been written for fun and personal therapy.

….

"Didn't your father teach you it's rude to linger in doorways?"

"Sorry, though this is technically not a doorway," Alice said waving at the Jolly Roger's gangplank.

Killian Jones shifted his baby daughter to his other arm and attempted to find a clean muslin in her diaper bag but kept coming up with random receipts and baby grows. With a growl he was forced to lay Hope back down in her Moses basket so he could properly search. She immediately made unimpressed noises and cried out. Hook stopped searching and dropped his hand onto her stomach in defeat. Never had having only one hand been such a burden. Maybe he _should_ let Emma magic a hand back on? It's not like his identity was still tied up with the damn thing. It was a long time since Captain Hook sailed the seas, Killian Jones could probably do much better with two hands.

 _The cunning selfish pirate,_ Rumplestiltskin's voice echoed to him from the past and Killian growled again, his frustration building further. He'd never risk becoming the violent pirate again after what happened last time.

There was a creak of wooden planks and a small cough. Oh yes, he'd forgotten the daughter of the alternate Hook from the Wish Realm was loitering at the railing to his ship.

"What do you need Alice?" he asked.

"You know my name?" the woman replied in surprise.

"Of course," Hook replied smiling encouragingly. His usual charm didn't help though, Alice continued to look nervous and moved back and forth in tiny bounces.

"What do I need? What does anybody need? Air, water, food, shelter, love, company… I need… I'm not sure," she confessed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Well since you're here I can tell you what I need," Killian called out before his alternate's daughter could leave. "You can help me entertain your alternate...sister, would it be? While I sort out this sorry lot." He motioned at a large floppy material bag that was sitting on the deck with diapers and cloths and toys sticking out of its many pockets.

"Stepping onto the Jolly Roger," Alice said as if narrating herself. "Here I go. One two three."

She stepped off the plank and onto the deck and froze as if she expected to turn to stone. Hook raised an eyebrow at her and she gave him an embarrassed little smile and walked over to Hope's basket, her eyes dancing around the ropes and railings as if she was trying to memorize every detail.

"Hmmm… sister, sister," Alice murmured, trying out the term as she looked at the baby. "That doesn't seem right. I don't feel like you are my sister."

Killian frowned at that, wondering if the strange woman was going to turn into a threat to his baby girl. He moved subtlety closer to the blonde as she gazed down analytically at the small child.

"How about Auntie," Alice declared happily. "I think I'd make a great auntie. Auntie Alice. I like that. I could sneak her biscuits and tell her not to drink things marked as poison."

"Yes," Killian agreed, not feeling that much surer about her stability but relaxing anyway. He started to unpack the bag, collecting the things into piles.

"She's very happy," Alice commented as she gave Hope a tickle under the chin.

"She's a proper innocent, not a single tragedy or hardship has befallen her and I will see to keeping it that way for as long as possible," Hook replied.

Alice turned her gaze to the pirate and watched him laying out the baby equipment. He had said it so firmly and confidently, like it was a fact as true and obvious as the sky being up and the ground being down. Her Papa used to talk to her with that same confidence, especially after she'd had a nightmare.

"You're a lucky girl Hope," she said to the gurgling baby. "Your Papa loves you very much."

She'd spoken quietly but Hook heard her clearly and a warm pride filled his chest. Never in hundreds of years had he imagined such a day as this would come. He and his child, relaxing on the deck of his ship while they waited for her mother, his beautiful brilliant wife, to finish her work before they all went home. _Home_.

A thought struck him and he studied Alice noting how she seemed to be enjoying the gentle sway of the deck and the sea breeze through her hair.

"Have you not been on the Jolly Roger before?" he asked.

"Not been on the sea before. I was trapped in the tower for most of my life and then I got out and I found my Papa again but he didn't have his ship anymore," she explained. "I wish I had seen it. I wonder if it was the same as yours or different? Maybe it'd be different in the same ways you two are different."

"Are we so different? I'm just a more dashing version of your father aren't I?" Hook asked jokingly.

"No that's not it. You're… darker," she said her face studying his. His smile fell even as he tried to shrug off the disappointment he felt.

"Well," he said, turning back to repacking the bag, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "I took a little longer to rediscover love than your father did. He had you for that. I had a rougher, less direct path."

"I walked a lot of paths that didn't go where they were supposed to, Wonderland you know," she shrugged.

"Wonderland was actually a stop on my way, I even worked with the Queen of Hearts."

"You don't work with the queen you work _for_ her," Alice said.

"So she's the same in any realm then?" Hook chuckled. "That's actually a comforting thought. You know, that's how I met Emma? I tried to switch sides from Cora to working with her."

"Tried? What happened?"

"Emma decided she couldn't trust me and shackled me to a post in a giant's castle."

"That would make things difficult."

"A little. But I caught up to them again in Storybrooke. Where she ended up shackling me to a hospital bed and then a bloody radiator in another city."

"This is the woman you're married to?"

"I told you it was a rough path."

"You're leaving out big parts of this story aren't you?"

"Perhaps. I'm not proud of everything I did."

"Whatever you did brought you to here though right?"

"Mmm," Hook hummed noncommittally. He finished getting the bag organised and closed it, lingering with his fingers on the zip as he thought about everything he'd done in his long life. "I shouldn't be here," he muttered.

Alice tilted her head in question when he didn't elaborate and he flicked his gaze to her and then out across the new sea Regina had created with her unifying curse. He expected Alice to start wittering questions at him but when he glanced back she was sitting patiently, a calm look of acceptance on her face.

He licked his lips unsure how much to tell her. He looked to her again and her kindness and innocent curiosity made his decision for him. She didn't need to know what her father was once capable of. Henry had told him what a hero Detective Rogers had been, and still was, especially to his daughter, better to stick to his own story.

"I died," he said airily. Alice's eyes opened wide in surprise. "My spirit was trapped in the underworld unable to move on, Emma found a way to come there and find me but even the saviour can't cheat death. Her being forced to leave me there was one of the hardest days of both our lives."

"So what happened?" Alice demanded.

"Hades, the lord of underworld, managed to escape back to Storybrooke. I couldn't just sit around knowing Emma was in danger. I had to help her defeat him. So, I forced a dead king to help me. We found a clue to a weapon that was powerful enough to defeat even a god. Then all I had to do was fight some ghosts and find the magic story book. I got the message to Emma and he was defeated. I thought I would finally have to stop, that my time was over, but Zeus rewarded us by sending me back to Emma and I have tried to cherish this new life since."

"Wow," Alice said, blowing her cheeks out. "That was a story." A tiny crease appeared between her eyebrows as she pondered everything she had learned about her father's double. "You never give up do you?" she asked.

"Not in my nature Love," he replied.

"My papa gave up," she said quietly. "He thinks I don't know, but I heard Zelena and Robin talking about it once. He found somewhere to sit drink and he tried to forget me."

"I don't believe it for a second," Hook replied.

"You don't know-" Alice started to explain.

"Yes I do," Killian cut in. "We all have low moments Alice. And some moments last so long you feel like you might drown in them. But they are still just a moment in your life, especially a life as long as your father's and mine. You can't begrudge your father a moment of weakness can you?"

She still looked unconvinced.

"You know what happened when we first met, him and me?" Killian asked tilting his head so he caught her eye.

"No."

"He left me for dead so he could take my place in the hopes that Emma's love would cure his heart and he could return to you."

"What?" Alice exclaimed, horrified. "That's awful."

Killian winced. He probably could have phrased that a little better.

"He was a desperate man with a broken heart. No matter the realm we seem capable of very poor decisions in such circumstances. I shot an innocent woman once and caused her to lose all the memories," he said, pointing his hook back at himself.

Alice somehow managed to look even more horrified. Hook groaned internally, he was making a terrible job of this. _Bad_ _form Killian_ he scolded himself.

"Don't worry she forgave me," he continued. "My point is, he hadn't given up, had he? In fact he was willing to do _anything_ to get back to you."

"You're right," Alice said, perking up as she thought about it. "Not that I think what he did was right, or what you did, but it makes me feel better knowing he tried."

"Of course I'm right, I'm the Captain," Killian replied. They shared a smile.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're most welcome Love," Hook replied and wondered if this is what the woman had sought him out for.

It's not often you get the opportunity to converse with a loved one as if they were only an acquaintance. To ask questions and voice doubts without the fear of lasting bitterness or argument. It was sad Alice didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about this with her father. They had seemed so content at Regina's coronation. He had only seen them from afar though, the awkwardness of their situation stopping them from meeting, clearly there was still sadness in their life.

His eyes fell from Alice's face to his own daughter's and saw she had fallen asleep with Alice gently stroking her stomach. Alice smiled at the baby sweetly and Hook was surprised to see her eyes were filled with tears although none were falling. Did the other him know his daughter had these painful feelings? Would he know if Hope ever worried about him the same way? What if he disappointed her, fell back into being villain, hurt her or Emma….

"You're worrying about this father stuff aren't you?" Alice asked interrupting his spiraling thoughts. "You shouldn't. I mean you're my Papa, or he's you, or you're each other, but either way although you're different some ways that means you're the same other ways and from what I can see one of those ways is being a great papa."

Killian blinked at her his own eyes feeling watery.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're most welcome," she replied with a wink. Her blonde hair bounced as she moved and shone in the sunshine like pirate gold.

"What did your mother look like?" Killian asked suddenly.

"Why would you want to know that?" Alice demanded the tender atmosphere shattered immediately. "She trapped me in that tower and she poisoned Papa when he was about to free me and it was for no reason. It's not like we could hurt her, we just wanted to be together. She was just spiteful and -"

"Sorry, sorry, Love," Killian quickly apologised. "I didn't mean to rake all that up. I just asked because I wondered if your niece there will turn out as fair and beautiful as you."

"Oh," she said, blushing in embarrassment and at the compliment."Well she had blonde hair too. My mother I mean."

"I figured," Hook smiled and nodded at Hope. "Don't tell Emma, but I am secretly hoping she grows up with dark features more like myself. Though my brother's are both fairer than me so I suppose the odds are low."

"Brothers? Papa only had one older brother," Alice pointed out her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Ah, he may not know about the younger one. I suppose in your realm he may not have existed at all," Killian said also frowning as he tried to puzzle out the tangled realms. "His name is Liam, the same as our older brother, he's our, or at least my, half brother by our father. He's also tied to the sea, although he traverses under the waves. I'm sure you'll see his submarine around the United Realms it's like a great metal beast."

"Oh," Alice said again, not sure she wanted to see such a scary sounding thing. "If you don't mind me asking, how come he's your _half_ brother?"

Killian opened his mouth with a harsh sarcastic reply already on his lips when he realised Alice was totally sincere in her question. Maybe she had no idea that when his, and by assumption her own father's, mother had died their father had abandoned them into slavery to run off and start a new life with a new family.

"You know I'm feeling like this is something you should talk to him about rather than me. I don't want to be accused of stealing some moment that should be between you two," Hook said.

"I'd rather ask you. It makes him sad to talk about his past and I don't want to make him sad," Alice replied.

"But it's alright to make me sad is it?" Hook asked with a scoff.

"I've hurt him so much already," Alice replied. "He gets this pain all over his face when he's thinking about all the time we lost. I just want every second we have from now on to be good ones. Even though his heart is fixed we still keep away from each other. Force of habit you know, because he nearly died just from holding my hand-"

"Alright alright, Gods. I thought I'd have to wait a few years before I suffered such a guilt trip from a daughter," Killian said exasperated.

"If it'll really bother you, we can leave it," Alice offered apologetically.

"No no, it's alright," Hook said waving off her concern.

"Your big brother… Liam. Papa talks about him like he was a hero."

"He was. He took care of me after our Father abandoned us. He became my whole world but I wasn't able to live up to his image. I have always had a weakness for rum and a short temper. I'm afraid Liam had to pull me out of a fair few scrapes. But he never gave up on me, he worked hard and... made some tough choices. He built us a better life. It was because of him that I became a Lieutenant in the King's Navy."

"No, I don't believe you," Alice laughed. "My Papa too?"

"I assume so," Hook replied.

"Did you have a uniform?"

"I looked very fine indeed," Killian assured her.

"I bet you did," she laughed and it was such a happy sound Killian couldn't help but laugh along with her. "Do you still have it? Think I could have a see?" she asked.

"No, I threw it away along with everything else associated with it, except the Jolly of course," Hook said, melancholy taking over from laughter again.

"Why?"

"My brother died. It was my fault or his fault or our king's or bloody _Pan._ In truth maybe it was all of us. But either way it was a grave injustice and I was so filled with fury and loathing I vowed never to follow another corrupt and entitled Royal. I'd live only for myself. By my own rules. A free man."

"That's how you and Papa became pirates?" Alice asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

"Aye, Love, but don't let on I told you he may hold it against me."

"Alice? You here?" A familiar voice rang out over the docks.

"Speak of the devil," Hook sighed.

"Yes Papa here I am," Alice called out, wincing at the last second when Hope woke up. She pulled an apologetic face and offered to pick the annoyed baby up. Killian didn't even hesitate nodding his permission.

"Ah there you are Starfish," Rogers said as he appeared on the gangplank. "Your curiosity led you here I suppose? Hello," he greeted Killian.

"Hello," Hook greeted back. Well this was just as bloody awkward as the last time they met. "Come aboard Mate," he continued.

"Thank you," Hook replied politely as he stepped down onto the deck. He looked over the ship with a practiced eye and Killian was pleased to see his alternate looked impressed with his version of their old ship. "And Hello to you too, beautiful," Rogers added to Hope although she had already fallen back asleep in Alice's arms.

Killian took the opportunity to properly look at Rogers and Alice together. Despite his conversation with Alice all he could see were differences between himself and the wish version of himself.

Rogers had given up leather completely, wearing softer materials in more comfortable looking styles that showed off his tall physique without swamping his frame. All the gwady metals and jewels that were part of a pirate's uniform had been abandoned, a simple chain and a practical watch the only decoration visible.

Of course the other thing missing was his hook, a black glove hiding a metal hand was in its place. Did this Hook suffer the same weaknesses as him? Did he fear his darker side now he had two hands even though one was artificial?

The most striking difference though, was his face. There were no harsh contrasts or scars. The same skin somehow looking softer and cleaner, and then there was his smile. A guarded smile, as if uncertain that he was allowed to show happiness, which made it seem all the sweeter when he did.

Would Hook's face also change as his daughter grew? Would he lose his darker edge to match the caring police detective? Would it happen without him realising or should he dump his heavy coat off the deck this instant and force the change?

Alice shifted her weight contentedly to lean on her father and Rogers flinched. Both their faces pinched into matching expressions of pain at the unconscious move, but neither noticed as they were forcing their gazes anywhere but each other.

Hook could swear he felt a phantom pain shoot through his heart at the scene and he was suddenly overcome by a need to help them if only for one day.

"You're a terrible father," he said. Rogers and Alice both jerked their heads up to stare at Hook in shock.

"What the blazes? Where has that come from?" The other Hook demanded, his face darkening in anger. So there was something of the old short tempered villain left behind after all, Killian mused.

"Your daughter tells me she's never been out on the ocean let alone the Jolly. Whatever excuse you come up with it won't be enough. A pirate's daughter who's never been to sea. It's an outrage," he said with as much fake pomposity as he could muster.

Rogers sighed in annoyance but Alice didn't pick up on the teasing tone and launched into a panicked explanation about avoiding the sea because she wanted to go for the first time with her father because he used to talk about it all the time and she had always imagined being with him when he described the sea and the sand and the islands they would visit and it didn't matter if she was trapped in a tower she'd felt free when he talked about it and she wanted him to be there when she finally was there for real.

She spoke so quickly her words overlapped and both Hook's listened amazed at the torrent of words, though Killian just seemed amazed while Rogers had a hints of both heartbreak and joy on his face as she went on.

"Well no time like the present then," Hook said, exchanging a dazed look with Rogers after his daughter had finally run out of the breath. "The Jones' father daughter trip, a first for both, eh?" He said taking Hope back from Alice and giving her a squeeze. "Now Emma has said I can't take Hope out if it's just me. But she can't complain if both of you are here with us can she? Think you still remember the ropes?" He asked his alternate.

"How can you ask me that?" Rogers asked back, very offended. "Alice do you-?"

"Yes please Papa," Alice said, too excited to wait for him to finish the question.

"Skull Rock and back?" Killian offered. "We can load up some cannon and harass Tiger Lily like in the old days."

"I don't know about that," Rogers replied motioning at Hope. "I know it's still new to you but you have to start acting more like a responsible parent and less like a devil may care pirate."

"You've just slowed down old man," Killian replied. "Remember this is your new lease on life. You can't blame a poisoned heart and your beer belly anymore."

"Careful, that belly is your future," Rogers warned.

"Ha, we'll see," Hook replied.

"I guess we will," Hook answered sincerely. The two captains shared a moment of strange solidarity.

"We all will, right Hope?" Alice asked the still sleeping baby. "So what do we do then? Raise the mainsails? Heave ho? Drop anchor?"

"I'm embarrassed for both of you." Hook sighed.

…..

 **Author's note:** Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too "clip show" with Hook and Alice going over everything, I think Alice would have got a kick out of meeting original Hook and the parallels and competition between the two Hooks was fun the few times it got mentioned. I have made a resolution to finish off some of my half-written stories, so hopefully you'll read more from me but in case I fail, I want to thank all my supporters in this fandom, reading your reviews and discussing the show with you has been such a pleasure. Thank you.


End file.
